


red yarn

by ventmethis



Series: Stiles and Lydia Post-Wild Hunt [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cheesy, Cute, Dates, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Love, Presents, SO MUCH FLUFF, Stydia, Valentine's Day, it hurts, red yarn, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ventmethis/pseuds/ventmethis
Summary: It's Stiles and Lydia's first Valentine's Day together and that's all you need to know.
Relationships: Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Stiles and Lydia Post-Wild Hunt [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1518398
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	red yarn

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm back with another Stydia fic, fit for the season. 
> 
> I only read over this like once so if there are any typos or mistakes I do apologize, please do not come for me :(
> 
> It's terribly sweet and I'm sorry. Enjoy.

Stiles isn’t scared to admit that he’s beyond nervous for the date he’s getting ready for. It’s Valentine’s Day and it’s his first time ever having a Valentine and it doesn’t help that his Valentine is none other than Lydia Martin.

Whilst they’ve been together for nearly a year now, and he’s well beyond comfortable with her, she is still Lydia Martin, and he is still just Stiles. She deserves the world and nothing he could give her could ever be enough. 

Last week, he felt extremely confident in his gift and if anyone had asked, he’d say he was the king of romance. But the closer it got to him having to give it to her, the more insecure he felt. He knows it’s a gift from his heart, and he knows Lydia isn’t the kind of girl that cares about materialistic things like she used to, or like she used to pretend to, but he is still terrified of disappointing the girl he loves the most. 

He’s looking at himself in the mirror and he’s dressed in a sky-blue button down with black jeans and his nicest pair of tennis shoes. It’s as dressed up as he knows how to get, and it just so happens to be Lydia’s favorite shirt. He knows this because she requests he wear it often for their dates and if he happens to get laid every time he does well then no one needs to know. 

He’s also wearing the cologne she bought him. He wasn’t the biggest fan of it, but she loves the way it smells on him and who is he to stop Lydia from getting everything she wants?

He grabs the long, rectangular box off of his nightstand, takes one last look in the mirror to make sure his hair is spiked enough to his liking, grabs his coat, and walks out the door. 

The drive to pick up Lydia is longer than it should be, but when he finally pulls up to her house, his nerves seem to have subsided. 

When Stiles knocks on the door and it opens, all of the air inside of his body is suddenly gone and he feels like he has been punched in the gut. He can’t explain why or how, but it’s the best feeling he’s ever had. 

Lydia is standing there with her hair in loose curls, a pastel pink, long sleeve, bodycon dress that ends midway down her thighs, and black booties. Stiles doesn’t think he’s ever seen anything this beautiful in his life and he’s overwhelmed at the site of the girl standing in front of him. 

“You are… fucking beautiful. The eighth wonder of the world, as always,” he tells her, clearing his throat directly after. 

Lydia blushes and grabs his hand that was held out for her, shutting the door behind her. “Thank you. You look really good yourself,” she takes a moment to eye him up and down, admiring the way his body looks in the blue button down. 

Stiles smirks to himself and pulls her into his body, kissing her gently on the lips before whispering against them, “missed you.”

Lydia blushes and pulls away, walking towards his jeep. “You just saw me yesterday.”

He opens the door for her and helps her jump up into the jeep, the tight-fitting dress making it more difficult than usual for her. “Don’t care, still miss you.”

-

Lydia orders pasta, as she usually does, and Stiles gets his normal burger and fries. They’re at one of their favorite date night restaurants and it’s busy and it’s loud but they don’t care.

“This is my first time having a date for Valentine’s Day, I didn’t realize how much pressure came with it.” Stiles mumbles after taking a bite. 

“Well for what it counts, you’re doing a great job. I’ve had a boyfriend three Valentine’s Days in a row and I’ve never been taken out for it. You’re already one-upping everyone else.”

He almost chokes on his food and has to drink from sprite in order to get his food down. “Wait what? How have you never been taken out? You and Jackson went out all the time?”

“Yeah, but never for Valentine’s Day. With Jackson it was always about going out to be seen. And I liked to be seen too. Valentine’s Day was never one of those days. I always spent it at home with my mom watching movies.”

“Believe it or not, that doesn’t make me feel any better. If anything, now there’s even more pressure.”

Lydia shakes her head in response. “Shut up, you’re one of the most romantic guys I know without even having to try. You’re doing fine, and I’ve never felt more adored.”

He licks his lips and clears his throat, looking down at his plate with a smile on his face. He’ll never know how she does it, but she always makes him feel like the luckiest person on the planet.

-

After they eat dinner, they go to The Cheesecake Factory, just for dessert. Lydia loves to get the lemon raspberry cheesecake and Stiles loves to give Lydia everything she wants. 

Stiles gets a strawberry banana cheesecake and eats half, saving the other half to take his dad at the station. He can never finish the cheesecake on his own anyway and he’s always amazed when he watches Lydia finish hers with ease every time. 

As she’s finishing her cheesecake, she hands Stiles the little red gift bag she had brought with her. “This is for you.”

He smiles at her and grabs the bag, taking out some of the tissue paper. He pulls out the box and opens it. Inside is a silver watch with a black band. He can tell it was expensive as he’s studying it and wondering what some of the buttons do. “Look on the bottom of the watch,” he hears Lydia say, so he flips it over and in tiny letters he sees their names engraved, with the date of the day he came back from the Wild Hunt.

His heart is beating fast, because holy shit he’s so in love it hurts. Also, his gift seems really shitty now. 

“Lyds, this is perfect. I – thank you.”

She smiles shyly at him and says, “if you don’t like the color or something, we can take it back and exchange. Or if you don’t like the engrav—” he cuts her off by leaning across the table to kiss her. 

“Shush, pretty girl, it’s perfect. I love it, and I love you.” 

Lydia blushes and nods, “I love you too.”

Stiles clears his throat and pulls the box from his jacket pocket. “Mine kind of sucks in comparison, and I’m sorry. I am not good at this stuff, really and truly.”

He hands the box over to Lydia and she rolls her eyes at him in an attempt to non-verbally tell him she’d love anything he got her.

She opens the box and pulls out a red bracelet. Stiles is sat across the table chewing at his fingernails, his stomach has dropped to the floor. His hands are clammy, and he hasn’t felt this nervous in a long time. He’s terrified she won’t understand it and she’ll hate it. 

She studies the bracelet in her hands for a long time. Too long. It isn’t helping Stiles with how panicked he’s feeling. 

“I told you it’s not the best, I’m not the best, but uh, the red it’s—” 

This time it’s her that cuts him off. “Red yarn. I know.” She looks up at him and her eyes are watery, like she might cry. She gives him the smallest smile before she looks back down at the bracelet.

“I made it myself. I watched a lot of YouTube videos on how to make bracelets and how to make a sliding knot. I just um, I figured that the red yarn has sort of been with us forever, you know? You saved my life with it and without you, there’d be no more red yarn.” He pauses and looks up from his lap, where Lydia is staring at him, tears still very present in her eyes. “It’s dumb, I know. But maybe that bracelet will save me again, we all know I’ll need it.”

A tear falls down her face and she quickly wipes it away. “Once again, romantic without even having to try. If you tell anyone I cried, I’ll break up with you.”   
Stiles nods at her, waiting for her to continue. 

“But I’m never taking this off, either. One of my favorite things about you is the damn red yarn. You’ve outdone everyone.” 

He smiles at her and pulls something out of his pocket. It’s another red yarn bracelet, and he slips it on himself. “I made one for me too. None of us really knows how this whole banshee thing works, but I figure matching bracelets only gives us a stronger connection right?”

She nods and thinks to herself about how much she appreciates the boy sitting in front of her. And she tries not to be angry at herself for not seeing it before – not seeing how good he is, not seeing how he’s the only guy that has ever and could ever make her feel this away. 

“You make me weak, Stilinski. Nobody has ever made me weak, but somehow you do.”

“Weak? You’re the strongest girl I’ve ever known. I just know all the right things to say to get you to go home with me at the end of the night.” 

She laughs sarcastically and rolls her eyes before setting her debit card on top of the check to pay for the cheesecakes. “You’re impossible.” 

He winks at her, and she thinks about how she can’t wait for him to take her to his house after this.


End file.
